next_generation_mermaidsfandomcom-20200213-history
Amber Nelson
Amber Nelson is one of main characters who became a mermaid in the Australian television series, Next Generation Mermaids. Along with Sarah and Emily, Amber discovered her powers after her trip to Mako Island. She is portrayed by actress Cariba Heine. She also appears in the last 2 episodes of the third season of the spin-off series [[Mermaids in the Sea]]. Biography Unlike Sarah and Emily, Amber's family is more broken up because her mother isn't around. When she was little, her parents fought a lot over money issues. Eventually, they got a divorce, and Amber now lives with her father, Terry Nelson. It is revealed in season one that her father forgets her birthday every year. Unlike her friends, Amber doesn't live in a house, but she and her father live in a trailer park by the canal, since her father's income isn't very high. Growing up in a struggling environment, Amber lacks the personality of a snob and she doesn't like being around one, such as Miriam Kent and Jordan Cameron, although later-on she develops a relationship with Jordan. Since she was little, Amber has been used to people not liking her, so when people express their affections and kindness towards her, she feels uncomfortable and "fenced in". Before moving into the Gold Coast, Amber was used to being alone and she usually preferred it that way. When Emily's younger brother, Elliot, developed a crush on her, Amber brushed off his feelings and ended up hurting him by refusing his affection. Throughout the series, Amber slowly abandoned her isolation and learned to accept other people caring for her, although at times, she still likes to be alone- particularly until she saved Sarah from being drifted in Jordan's boat that Sarah opened up to her and offered Amber her friendship as well as Emily's. Her father's occupation is unknown. The only hint the audience has about Terry, is his hobby, which is working on motorcycles. This could imply that he is an auto-mechanic, although he never succeeded in fixing his motorcycle, and Jordan eventually ended up fixing it, to earn Terry's approval. Despite growing up in a more poor environment than her boyfriend, Jordan, Amber displays knowledge and skill in economic business, especially when it comes to saving her café business from being bankrupt. JuiceNet Café In "The Big Chill," Amber needed money to buy concert tickets but didn't like the idea of working. Sarah encouraged Emily to hire her as a favor for a friend, to which Emily was reluctant since the beginning. The next morning, Amber began working at the JuiceNet café, but because of her rebellious attitude, Emily threatened to fire her on the spot after seeing how rude she was to the customers. Frustrated, Amber decided to quit. But when Emily accidentally froze Miriam Kent (who was hiding in the cool room), Amber has no choice but to become responsible and thaw her out. Wilfred, the owner, threatened to fire Emily and replace her with Amber. Seeing this, Amber purposely yelled at Tiffany in front of him so that she would be fired instead. In the episode "Hocus Pocus", Amber was responsible for causing the magical, wish-granting seaweed fungus to take over the café. Ryan and Sarah insisted on using the café's cool room to create their wish giving potion. Annoyed that Ryan had wasted her time, Amber gave the potion an overdose of her magic, causing it to overflow overnight and eventually flood into the rest of the building. In the beginning of season three, the café is shut down and out of business for an unknown reason. Amber had an idea that it should be reopen again but with new trends, such as a live music concert. In the episode "The Awakening", Jordan decided to take her idea and bought the place with his father's money. After renovating it, he named it after her and made Amber the new manager and his business partner. The café seems to be in better situation whenever Amber's around. After Amber broke up with Jordan and left the restaurant to Sophie, the café was nearly at the brink of bankruptcy. At the end of the series, the café seems to have recovered when Amber came to visit. Out of Control Out of all of the mermaids, Amber is the one who tends to be the most out of control with her powers. In the episode "Bad Moon Rising", Amber got struck by the full moon's spell, causing her powers to go out of control, resulting in everything she touched immediately heating up. Affecting her mentally, she ran away to Mako Island where she accidentally set some of the foliage on fire. After talking to Jordan, she kisses him causing him to dehydrate and become unconscious. In the episode "The Dark Side", Amber grew frustrated with Jordan's insensitivity and ran away to face the water forces alone at the Moon Pool. There, she encounters the Water Tentacle and was shocked to find that she could connect with it. The ordeal affected her mentally to the point where she became withdrawn from Tay and Sarah and everyone around her for the next two episodes. Her connection with the Water Tentacle caused her to become more protective with Mako Island and she became paranoid and cold towards Sarah, causing a fracture in their trust and their friendship. It is revealed that the more time she spends at the Moon Pool, the more her connection with Mako advances. Secrets of the Deep In Mermaids in the Sea, an older Amber has made a successful life for herself despite growing up in a financially struggling family thanks in large part to her experiences as a mermaid that she shares in her book under the guise of being a very skilled diver. When meeting her fans, she comes off as charming with a good sense of humor, but she is still a rather withdrawn individual because of her mermaid secret. She was even slow to trust fellow mermaids Elizabeth, Elsa, and Alice when they seek one of her artifacts they believe can slay a dragon, unwilling to let them have something that she had to work very hard to obtain. She even threatened to have them arrested and almost engaged them in a fight, showing that she maintained her stubbornness and spunk. She later shows that although she always has her guard up with people she meets, she longs for companionship after her best friends Emily, Sarah, and Tay moved away showing that she has been rather lonely over the years. Amber soon opens up to the mermaids when they show her compassion and understanding and state she is the same as they are. Amber is also shown to have maintained her rebellious fun loving nature as she helped the mermaids steal the bracelet and when Elsa offered to return it, Amber let her keep it because it would amuse her to see how the foundation reacts when they notice it is gone. Personality Amber is the exact opposite of Emily not just in their magical powers but also in their personalities as well. While Emily is confident, controlling, and responsible, Amber is quite rebellious, independent, sarcastic and carefree, making the two argue often. In the episode "The Heat Is On", Emily and Amber clash (because of their boyfriends) at the juice bar and are late to the anniversary that Sarah planned (for their one year anniversary of becoming mermaids). Like her father, she is contemptuous of the social hierarchy at the local high school she and the others attend as well as in life. Unlike Emily who tends to hold her tongue in certain situations, Amber frequently speaks her mind without euphemism or without care that her opinions might hurt other people's feelings. She has a hard time sympathizing with people who are in pain, as seen in "Dangerous Waters." She can be very stubborn and has a short temper. Amber has a strong adventurous streak and is the first to fully embrace the possibilities of the girls' new powers. Despite their arguments, Amber and Emily do get along a lot of the times, and Amber genuinely cares for her friends. This is demonstrated when she takes Emily and Sarah out on a shopping spree with her new money in "Dangerous Waters." To make up for her previous blunder in the same episode, she also does her best to buy Sarah the perfect new fish (as thanks, Sarah dubs the fish "Hot Stuff," in honor of Amber). Amber also shows her care for Emily when Amber prods Byron to apologize to her friend in "Sink or Swim," revealing that Emily is not as tough and thick-skinned as she lets on. Not only does Amber shows her rebellious nature freely, but she encourage it in her friends as well. In "Pressure Cooker", Amber encouraged Sarah and Emily to rebel against Charlotte Watsford and her mother, Annette Watsford who were invited by Don Powers to stay over for dinner. Thinking that Don is getting remarried and that Charlotte will become Sarah's step sister, Amber encouraged the others to use their powers to ruin the food, not knowing that Annette was only invited as a business partner. Despite her carefree nature, Amber is capable of displaying a sense of responsibility especially when it comes to money. In the episode "Hook, Line and Sinker", Amber attempted to look for some financial security for her family by attending Harrison Cameron's seminar, only to find it to be a scam. In "In Over Our Heads", Amber attempted to help her father by trying to find a lost treasure for the reward money because her family was struggling with the bills. During her stay as café manager in season three, she was able to show her ability in running a business successful. When Amber left after breaking up with Jordan, the café started to struggle despite Sophie replacing her as manager, showing her organizational and monetary abilities. Appearance Amber is described as very pretty. She has wavy, platinum hair that goes a bit past her shoulders, remaining a consistent length throughout all three seasons. Her eyes are wide, dark-lashed, and sky blue. It appears that she wears mascara. She is fair-complected with no visible blemishes. Her lips are a rosy pink and plump. When Amber smiles, it is revealed that she has straight, white teeth. Throughout the series, she has styled her hair in the following ways: loose, tied up into a messy bun, a loose ponytail, and double braids. Her body is slim, but not to an extreme, and shows signs of athleticism. As a mermaid, her hair is always down, as a part of the transformation. As a mermaid, her hair is let down and she has an orange-scaled tail with a matching top. Though Amber rarely wears a dress, in Season 1, Jordan bought her a "sexy" red dress, which she wore to Harrison Cameron's business lunch. Her wardrobe consists of red and black items, based on her fiery abilities. She also wears a locket identical to Sarah and Emily's, only with a red stone, to represent the water's heating ability. In Season 3, Amber seemed to grow more comfortable with her femininity and started to dress in clothes that more colourful and girlier. She also started to wear her hair down more, rather than braiding it. Amber seems to not be too focused on her appearance, due to the fact she is a tomboy. But, as proven on many occasions, she can look beautiful if she so desires. Becoming a Mermaid After Sarah gets tricked into helping Jordan Cameron repair his boat, he sets her adrift into the sea. Amber jumps aboard the boat to save her, revealing that she was the one who stole Jordan's spark plug to his boat. Plugging it back in, Amber and Sarah decided to take the boat for a joyride. Along the ride, the girls ran into Emily, who was walking home from her swim training. Exchanging a quick banter, the two invited Emily to come along with them. With the carefree Amber steering the boat out into the sea and miles offshore, the girls soon found they are now out of fuel in the middle of the ocean. With little choice, the three girls paddled their way to the closest land they could find: Mako Island Once ashore on the deserted island, Sarah and her friends pondered on how they should call for help. Being the most prepared one in the group, Emily brought her cell phone but only to find that it couldn’t get a signal. Emily suggested that they should head inland towards a higher altitude in hopes of getting a signal for a call. As they ventured in deeper into the jungle-infested island, the three girls soon came across a clearing where a river stream turns into a waterfall over several boulders. While Emily and Amber were able to jump over to the small waterfall, Sarah became hesitant and without a warning, fell into a hole. The other two followed her and continued to pursue a way out of the underground cave. Several hours later, the three of them ended up at the end of the tunnel and found the moon cave with a pool at the bottom of the island’s dormant volcano. Emily realizes that the Moon Pool is connected to the ocean and may be their only way out, she dove in to find out. Confirming her find, she and Amber convinced the hesitant Sarah to escape with them. When all three of them entered the pool, the full moon became aligned with the Moon Pool, causing it to bubble and glow a mystic blue glow and emitting small orbs of magical light particles into the air. Oblivious to what was happening to them, the girls ventured out into open sea where they were rescued by the local water-police. Upon the next morning and twelve hours after their ordeal, Amber decided to take a morning walk around her neighborhood. Surprisingly, Amber first discovered that she transformed into a mermaid when she was hit by water from the park sprinkler system. After confirming her theory with Emily and Sarah, Amber grew excited and embraced her new changes. Amber was the last to discover her powers, which bothers her greatly. Mermaid Powers Amber possesses the ability to transform into a mermaid ten seconds after physical contact of water. She turned back into a human several minutes after climbing out of the the water and once her body was completely dry, she turned back into a human along with the clothes she was wearing before she transformed. As a mermaid, Amber has the ability to swim at super speed of 600km/h, hold their breath for more than fifteen minutes, and possibly dive at a depth lower than any ordinary human being. Hydro-Thermokinesis Amber is the last of the three to discover her individual power over water which bothers her tremendously. She possesses the ability to boil water. This power could apply with anything containing liquid, ranging from human skin and body temperature to even the water molecules in the air. She has demonstrated this by melting Miriam, when she was accidentally frozen by Emily, when she locked the freezer on her. It is revealed that she could even make people sweat. Because her powers deal with heat, it means that she possesses the most volatile and dangerous of all three. Throughout the series, we discover that her power can easily get out of control. Her power is most useful when the girls need to dry their tails faster. With this power, Amber can superheat and boil water and all other liquids to scalding temperatures. Pyrokinesis In the second season, and the first episode Stormy Weather, Sarah, Emily and Amber are attracted to the moon pool during a rare and special planetary alignment. This alignment increases her powers, becoming very powerful. Sarah is capable of controlling the air currents and winds. Emily is able to control ice and snow can freeze an entire room in seconds. Amber is able to create and control fire to its will. With this power, Amber can control, manipulate and generate fire from the air, creating fire balls, burn things.. etc. Electrokinesis Due to this rare planetary alignment, Amber also gained the ability to control and call a lightning from the sky, as well as control the electrical power. Telekinesis Amber shown that she has this power when she stopped Alice from exposing her by stopping a glass of water herald to her by Alice. Relationships Jordan Cameron See the main article: Amber-Jordan Relationship At the beginning of the series, Amber disliked Jordan like most of her friends because she finds him to be a repulsive snob. Whenever she sees him bothering her friends, she wouldn't hesitate to offer to give him a piece of her mind by making a scene, something that Emily usually refuses. However, at one point, Amber decided to put aside her judgment on him in the episode "The Camera Never Lies" where she discreetly saved him from being eaten by sharks. In the episode, "Bad Moon Rising", Jordan encounters the full-moon stricken Amber on Mako Island. There, she confessed that she was tired of "being a mermaid". The two shared a kiss, but with her out of control powers, she accidentally dehydrated Jordan and he passed out. After that, Amber has no memory of kissing him, but they decided to stop exchanging their usual insults whenever they meet. When Amber and Jordan got trapped on a hotel balcony in the episode "Hook, Line and Sinker", they started to bond and soon they realized that they are in love with each other. When Jordan asked her to go out with him, she refused because he wouldn't give up his talk about mermaids ever since Emily saved him from drowning. In the end, she struck a deal with him that she'll only go out with him if he stops talking about mermaids. When Sarah and Emily found out their secret relationship, they disapproved greatly in fear that she'll tell Jordan their secret like Rikki did 50 years ago. However, Amber proved herself worthy by continuing to keep their mermaid secrets from Jordan. In the season one finale "A Twist In The Tail", Jordan proved to his father and Dr. Denman of mermaids' existence on camera, not knowing that they are actually his friends and girlfriend. When they were captured by his father and the marine biologist, Jordan was shock to find that Amber is one of the mermaids that he's been hunting. Upset, Amber blames Jordan for their situations. After Jordan helped her and her friends escape, they both decided to break up because they were too different with Jordan thinking that Amber is no longer a mermaid. In the second season, Amber ran into Jordan again at the dirt track and they both wanted to get back together. Amber was a bit reluctant at first because he had betrayed her and her friends before. When Jordan discovered that she is still a mermaid, he confessed that he no longer cares about exploiting her secret. He asked her to risk it and the two decided to date together. However, Amber continued to lie about her life because she was concern that Jordan wouldn't find her attractive if he finds out that she lives in a trailer park. Later on, Jordan was caught by Amber's father for trying to steal his motorcycle badge when, truthfully, it was Nate's fault and Jordan was trying to bring it back. Amber witnessed their argument and saw how rude Jordan was to her father and decided to avoid him. Not knowing that Terry is her father, Jordan was confused as to why she did so. He then revealed to Emily and Sarah that he knew their secret and asked them to talk to Amber for him. Although Emily still opposed Amber for dating Jordan again, she told her that she must be the one who is truthful to Jordan. Taking her friend's advice, Amber admits to Jordan where she lives and that Terry is her father. After another blunder with Terry, Jordan tried to prove his worth to him by fixing his motorcycle before pleading his innocence. Terry decided to forgive him and allowed him to date his daughter again. Later on, Jordan invited Amber to go on a treasure hunt with him in the episode "In Over Our Heads". In this episode, he shows his concern for her when he saw how much she insisted on looking for the treasure and convinced her to take a break. When she got injured, he pulled her out of the water and tried calling her friends for help. Amber admitted that she needed the money from the treasure hunt to help her father pay the bills. Seeing how desperate she seems, Jordan offered to help, but Amber insisted that she doesn't take charity. Knowing this, Jordan and Ryan decided to find the treasure in Amber's name, thus, helping her earn her reward money. In season 3, Jordan bought the abandoned JuiceNet Café and turned it into another café in Amber's name and honor and they both decided to become business partners. However, their relationship became more strained by the cause of various problems such as the Water Tentacle, Sophie, and James' diving ability. When Jordan unintentionally caused James to almost drown in a practice dive, Amber became upset with him and even more so when he didn't show much concern about the Water Tentacle during a full moon. She decided to break up with him when she caught Sophie kissing Jordan at James' Free-Diving Championship. Desperate to get her back, Jordan tries to gain Amber's attention by stealing a necklace James made for her out of moon crystals. Sophie tries to convince him to move on by taking Amber's name down from the café, but he refused. Throughout the rest of the season, Jordan tried his best to win Amber back, but unfortunately, ended up wrecking it more. The season ended with Amber and Jordan back on speaking terms, however, they did not officially get back together. But they are still considered a couple. See also *Amber (MA) Trivia *Amber's powers are the most dangerous. *Amber's mother never appeared in the series. She only mentioned by Amber once when she tells Jordan that her parents divorced over money issues. *In Season 1, Jordan bought her a "sexy" red dress. An episode before Amber earned her locket. *Amber has never been seen taking a bath, unlike Sarah and Emily. This might be due to her living in a trailer with her Father. *In the beginning of season 3 Amber did not trust Tay. *Amber was the first to be captured by the water tentacle. *Amber formed a bond with the water tentacle. *She is one of the two mermaids who has an on and off relationship with her boyfriend, alongside with Sarah who had an on and off relationship with Ryan during most of Season 2. *Amber is the last girl to discover her power over water. *She is the only one without a boyfriend in the season 3 finale. *Amber was without her necklace and locket in her Mermaids in the Sea appearance which implies that she lost contact with Emily, Tay and Sarah. *Amber is the only one of the three mermaids without a younger sibling or any sibling at all. However, it is unknown if Tay has any siblings or if she's an only child.